The Golden War
by Furuzee
Summary: Once upon a time, in the Magical world, every year there would be a war called The Golden War. During this war, the 9 Worlds would fight each other to get something they have always wanted...or someone...
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I'm back with a new story. My friend said that my translation was great so she decided that I will be the stranlator for her story from now on, I actually find it fun so I agreed . Anyway, on with the story~

_**The Golden War**_

7.00 am at Shion's Resident…

"Beep…Beep…"

_ Arg…

Shion Kaito groaned as he woke up. He reached out to turn off the alarm clock. He slowly got out of bed and went to the bathroom. After brushing his teeth, washing his face, he looked at his reflection in the mirror and sighed:

_Hah, I guess it's another day!

After finished dressing in uniform, Kaito walked to another room with huge golden doors. He pushed the door opened and entered. The room was actually a beautiful garden with lots of white lilies. In the middle, there was a king-sized bed. A girl was lying the, sleeping soundly. Her teal hair scattered around her. Her pale skin blended in well with her white dress she was wearing. Her long eyelashes, her nose, her pink lips, they all looked perfect. Under the sunlight through the glass windows, she looked more like a goddess than a human being.

Kaito approached her slowly. He ran his hand through her hair, gently touching her face. A frown appeared on his face. He bended down and kiss her lips. The kiss was passionate but there was no response from the girl. After a few seconds, he pulled down, leaving a string of saliva at the corner of her mouth. He wipped it away with his thump and licked it. He whispered softly, there was a hint of sadness in it:

_ Miku…

There still no answer. He got up and leaved the room. Before closing the door behind, he still took a small glance toward the girl.

Taking his schoolbag with him, he got out off the black limo and walked slowly to school. Suddenly, his shoulder was tapped by someone. He still didn't turn around and said:

_ Len, good morning.

_ How come you always know that was me?- Len pouted.

Kaito sighed and turned around to face Len. Len was his bestfriend. He is a handsome boy with golden hair and ocean blue eyes. But he is somekind of a playboy so many girls have cried for him.

_ Because you the only one who dared to do that to me.

That's right, Kaito and Len belonged to Mages Council, a council that ruled over this magical world. In this school, more than 75% of the students are mages and the Mages Council controled them. Kaito and Len are Silver Mages, second place of the rank. Nobody knows about the golden mages since he or she has disappeared long time ago.

_ Oh~ scary ice prince. Why don't you open up with others? Some are really nice, you know? And there are a lot of cute girls!  
>_ Tell me, Len, who did you break up with today?<p>

_ Saya Himawari from class 1-C, she is just SO possesive so I can't have anytime for other girls!

_ You can't just hurting people like that, you must find someone and have a long relationship right now!

_ But that would be boring. Besides, I haven't found my one yet.- A smirk appeared on Len's face- Have you?  
>Kaito stopped walking. His eyes widen a bit but he calmly answered Len:<p>

_ Yes!  
>Len was surprised:<p>

_ NO WAY! The ice prince found his one? How come I haven't found mine? How does she look like?  
>A gentle smile appeared on Kaito's face, which made Len even more surprised.<p>

_ Like a goddess.

With that, he continued walking, leaving a stunned Len behind:

_ N… No way, did he just smile?

The school bell rang, every students returned to their class. In class 1-A, Kaito and Len's class, the students are talking loudly, teasing each other.

They walked inside. Suddenly, a girl with short brown hair throwed herself to Kaito and kissed him on the lips, which made everyone turned around to see.

_ Good morning Kaito, got anything for me today?  
>Kaito gently pushed the girl away and annoyingly said:<p>

_ Meiko, don't ever do that again, I hate it!

_ But you are my boyfriend, right? You gotta love that!- Meiko smilling sweetly.

_ Actually- Len butted in- he has already found his one, I'm not sure that was you!

_ Really, Kaito? Tell me who's that? That's me, right?

Kaito decided to stay silent. Meiko pouted and returned to her seat.

_ When is the next meeting?- Kaito asked

_ Who knows, Luka and Gakupo will tell us later.- Meiko answered

The door was opened, their teacher walked in. Everyone returned to their seats, stood up and bowed down:

_ Good morning, teacher!

_ Good morning, class. Sit down and open your textbook page 5…

Bang!

The door was strongly opened. There was a little boy standing there, panting heavily. That was Sora, one of the Shion's butler. He stuttered:

_ Master Kai… Master Kaito…hah..hah… She has woken up… the Lady has woken up!

Kaito stood up immediately, running toward Sora and asked:

_ What?

Well, that was a long chapter, right? Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Golden War**_

~Chapter 2~

_ Wha…What did you say?- Kaito asked again

_ The Lady has woken up, sir. She really did!- Sora said, happily

Immediately, Kaito ran out of the class with Sora, not caring about the teacher's permission. Len and Meiko were about to run along with them but were stopped by the teacher. They had no choice but to sit down.

Kaito and Sora stopped at the school gate. Suddenly, a circle of light appeared around them. Kaito shouted:

_ Transportation!

They disappeared. After a few seconds, they appeared at the Shion's Resident. Kaito quickly ran inside, to the Garden. He stopped at the doorsa. He inhaled deeply, imaging about how he would face Miku- the one he loved the most.

Slowly, he pushed the door opened. His eyes widen. There she sat, her teal long hair scattered around her. Her teal eyes opened widely as she stared blankly into the space. She looked so fragile. Kaito approached her slowly, afraid of touching her like she could break if he did!

Suddenly, Miku looked up and smiled at him. A gentle smile that could melt every man's heart. Kaito rushed to her side, embraced her tightly. Miku whispered softly:

_ Kaito…

Her voice sounds so angelic. He missed her voice so much.

_ Miku… God, Miku…- He repeated her name again and again

Her breathe tickled Kaito. He felt his body growing hotter every seconds. He pushed Miku down to the bed.

_ Ka... Kaito?- Suddenly being pushed down, Miku asked in bewilderment

Kaito kissed her cheek then moving to her neck. He nipped it hard, leaving a hickey on her delicate neck. Miku moaned softly, making Kaito wanted her more. He kissed her lips passionately, licking her lower lips asking for entrance. He violently slid his tongue inside her mouth, exploring every corner of it. Saliva flowing out from Miku's mouth down to her neck. She responded to every kisses from Kaito. Unfortunately, they had to pulled away for air. Miku now blushing deeply and panting heavily. Kaito pushed her dress down, showing her shoulders and breasts. Miku quickly pulled away from Kaito but he grabbed her arm and pushed her down once again. She scarely begged Kaito:

_ Stop Kaito, what's gotten into you?

But Kaito didn't listen. Right now, he only focus on his desire for her from a long time ago that he kept hidden inside. He licked her shoulders and her breasts slowly and leaving strings of saliva along the way while looking up to see her face. Miku blushing deeply and trembling uncontrollably. He licked the between of her legs, which made her red like a tomato. She tried to pushed Kaito away but there was no use. Suddenly, Kaito sat up, putting her legs around him and whispered softly:

_ Sorry…

Miku asked in shock:

_ What…?

And immediately, she could feel a painful pain coming from below. She gripped tightly onto Kaito as she screamed his name:

_ Kaito…Ahhh…Kaito….!

Kaito closed his eyes tightly, feeling her whole. The room now full of their smell and the white lilies'.

Kaito held Miku closely, whispered softly to her ear:

_ Sorry for being so sudden, I just missed you so much that I couldn't control myself…

_ It's ok – Miku cut him off – I missed you a lot, too – She said as she holding him. Their bare bodies touching each other, making Kaito wanted her, again. But just like reading his mind, Miku smiled and said:

_ I'm really tired, can't do it again tonight, don't even think about it!

Kaito laughed nervously. They fellasleep in each other's arm.

Actually, only Miku fell asleep. Kaito stayed awake. No, he had to. He was scare that he would lose her again when he was asleep. That's why, he spent all the night watching her sleeping.

The bright sunlight hit Miku's eyes, making her woke up. She looked beside her and found that Kaito was gone. When she began to panic, Kaito walked in. She sighed in relief. Kaito walked toward her with a stray of food. He smiled and sat down next to her, handing her a cup of mint tea. She happily took the cup and taking a sip. Then, Kaito gave her a spoon full of leek soup- her favorite. She ate the soup and let out a satisfying moan:

_ Ah~

Kaito chuckled at her reaction. He was about to throw himself to her:

_ Miku~ you are SO cute, lemme kiss you!

But then, he was stopped by her slap in the face. Finally, he calmed down and said:

_ How was it?

_ It was great, did Sora make it?  
>_ No, I made it.<p>

_What?- Miku looked at him in disbelief.

_ It's true, I made it. You really think that I can't cook?

_ Well, kind of.. yes

Kaito let out a disppointing sigh. Miku tried to cheer him up:

_ Come on, who would ever thought that a handsome man like you could cook?

There was no use

_ Then…- Miku gulped, she knew it can't be good- I'll let you kiss me!

Immediately, a passionate kiss was given to her.

After a while, Miku sat up, looking at Kaito and ask:  
>_ What are you dressing like that for?<p>

_ It's for school.

_ School?

_ Yeah, that's where I go and study

_ Can I go with you? That sounds exciting

Suddenly, Kaito frowned and stood up:

_ No, you can't. Be good and stay at home with Sora

_ Why not?- Miku pouted- I promised I'll be a good girl..

Using all his might to resist her cuteness, Kaito walked to the door:

_ I said it, NO!- With that, he closed the door, leaving a furious Miku behind

_ Bakaito!- She threw a pillow toward him. It hit the door and fell down.

An idea rushed through her mind

Running downstair, she grabbed Sora violently and said:

_ Sora, we are going to school!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello, I've been pretty busy the past week so sorry for the late update. Here goes chapter 3!

Oh, and thank you, ThisHeartItBeatsForOnlyU for reviewing! ~ The Golden War~ _Chapter 3_ Wha..?- Sora's eyes widened at Miku's words Didn't you hear me? WE ARE GOING TO SCHOOL!- Miku exclaimed happily. Bu…But Kaito-sama said you…me…have to…!- Sora stutterd Oh come on, who cares about him anyway? So you're coming or not?- Miku said in sarcasm, folding her hands. Wait, you're serious about this? Of course I do, now answer me! Well, I can't let you go alone so…-Sora scratched his head Good, that's all I want to know. Now HURRY UP AND GER CHANGED!- Miku shouted as she went upstairs. I'm SOOOO dead with Kaito-sama this time!- Sora sighed Miku busted into her room, or should I say, her and Kaito's room. She quickly opened the closet and picked out a simple knee-length white dress with high collar and a cute pink hand bag with a bunny on it. She reached to a box on the top of the closet and opened it. It was a pair of white shoes with ribbons are decorations( A/N: Sorry, I'm not good at describing so please use your imagination :P ). After being well-dressed, she ran downstairs to see Sora was also dressed nicely as a butler, too. He reached out his hand and guided her down, saying: Please, my lady. Well, thank you, Sora-kun- Miku giggled. Sora just smiled in return and walked with Miku to a black, shiny limo. Before getting in the car, he used his magic to lock all the doors of the resident. At school, with Kaito… Kaito was in the school's garden with his "friends"- as they claimed themselves, eating lunch. Meiko kept clinging on to him and hadn't let him go once. She was just like a super sticky glue. Kaito sighed in frustration as he ate his lunch with Meiko sitting beside him, talking non- stop about their imagined date. Suddenly, he stopped eating and looked at the sky, thinking about Miku : I wonder what is she doing right now…- He whispered softly, but that didn't pass Len's ears: What did you say?- Len asked Nothing.- Kaito answered plainly Come on, ever since the day you ran out in the middle of class, you've been acting strange. Sometimes you smile with yourself and sometimes you look like you're worried to dead. What happened, exactly? Oh, Len, I'm sure he just feeling tired these days, you don't have to worry like that, right Kaito?- Rin, Len's twin, said. That's non of you guys' business.- Kaito said annoyed Please, Kaito, at least tell your girlfriend about it!- Meiko begged, pouting How many times that I have to repeat that you are not my girlfriend, Meiko You got someone?- Gakupo, a guy with a long purple hair asked, snickering Well, I'm sure he did because being able to refuse the sexy Meiko is not something that un-taken men can do!-Luka, a beautiful pink hair girl, Gakupo's girlfriend said, not looking away from her book For the last time…-Kaito stood up- Meiko is not my girlfriend, OK? And yes, I got someone for my own. Happy now? What? Who's that? Tell me, Kaito? Is she prettier than me?- Meiko stood up, facing Kaito No, she is not prettier than you…- Meiko opened her mouth, wanting to say something but Kaito cut her off- She is WAY more BEAUTIFUL than you!- With that, he walked away Wow, was that our ice prince because if he was, he wouldn't say anything like that!- Rin said in surprise The others are also surprised at Kaito's words, except for Len, he had experienced this before: Nah, what's the big deal? I have seen him smiled before… OK, now that creepy!- They all said Meiko stood there, angrily looking Kaito walked away

Kaito slowly walked back to the school first year's building. All he thought about was Miku. He smile at the memory of the night when him and Miku became one. How he missed her cute moaned, her voice as she screamed his name and especially her smell. She smelled like a white lily. Not a normal one but a holy one. He began to feel guilty for shouting at her this morning. All she wanted is to get out of that room, of the resident and out to the whole new world, a world that she had never seen before. But he couldn't do that. He couldn't risk it. What if when she's finally out of that house, a stranger would take interest in her and take her away from him? Looking at her being with another man, he couldn't do that. She was HIS and HIS only. He had been waiting for four hundred years to finally being with her, touching her again. Suddenly, a strange noise cut off his thought. He turned back and found a bush was moving. He slowly approached the bush, a fireball appeared on his right hand. A shadow jumped out of the bush. Kaito was about to throw the fireball at it but he stopped after realizing that was Sora. He raised an eyebrown: What you might be doing here, Sora? I thought I told you to stay at home with Miku? Well, to the matter of fact, you did, Kaito-sama- Sora said nervously- But there was a little problem… Does it concern about Miku? Well, yes…- Sora scratched his head. Suddenly, a sword was thrown toward him. He dodged it and looked up to see a furious Kaito: Sora Suiga, today, you are a dead meat! Plea…please calm down, Kaito-sama!- Sora crawled back Before I killed you, I need to know what exactly the problem IS!- Kaito greeted his teeth Actually, it was like this… _~ Flashback~_ _After arriving at school, Miku excitedly got out of the limo followed by Sora. She looked at the school with eyes were amazed by the sight:_ _Wow, so this is the legendary school that everyone has been talking about?_ _Le…Legendary?- Sora asked_ _Well, what are we waiting for?- Miku said as she grabbed Sora's wrist- Let's find Kaito and explore this school!_ _I don't think looking for Kaito-sama will do any good!- Sora said, helplessly_ _Then we will explore the school ourselves!- Miku ran away _ _Wai…Wait! Miku-sama!- Sora shouted nervously but Miku was already out of sight- I am so gonna die!- Sora screamed as he ran to find Miku_ _~ End of flashback~_ …Miku-sama was nowhere to be found and I ended up here!- Sora finished Kaito now looking at Sora with a " You are SO dead, young man" look. Sora tried to avoide his gaze You let Miku out of the house? You are so unbelievable! B…Bu….But…But… she was so excited that I didn't want to let her down. Besides, no one could ever resist her being too cute, I tell you, too cute! .Well, I kinda agree with you about that!- Kaito thought about it. Sora's mood seemed lighten- But you're not getting away with this! Yeah, I kinda know that too, Kaito-sama!- Sora face fell We have to find her immediately. Now, where could she be…?- Kaito said Suddenly, Len appeared and shouted: Kaito, there is a teal –haired goddess in our school yard, you gotta see this! Well…- Sora laughed nervously- I guess we know where she is right, Kaito-sama? A cold glare was given to him from his blue-haired master.


End file.
